


The Night Is Young

by Starryyeah



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt 2007 smutty rp





	The Night Is Young

It was the year 2007 and Clara was walking home from the movie theaters one night after seeing a movie with her gal pals when she was attacked by purple dragon scum.

2007 Mikey was on his way home from a birthday party he was at as cowabunga Carl. He then noticed some criminal activity as he drove past an alleyway.

Nightwatcher sees themsnd springs into action to fights the purple dragon.

Roxy was just walking back home after finishing her shift at her job when she got grabbed by some thugs pulls her into an alley.

Clara was about to get hurt raped or murdered when suddenly she saw Nightwatcher above them behind them. She tried to tell him help.

Mikey parked his party wagon and he went into the alley stealth ninja mode like and he used his nunchucks to konk them over their heads grabbed the girl and put her in his van and he drove home.

He tackled both of them to the ground and fights them. "You will stay away from her before I out you out of your misery!" He growled as he watches the thugs run off. He turns to Clara and walks up to her. "Are you okay?"

Roxy looks around since everything happened so fast.

Clara nodded and noticed that even with his armor and suit and helmet she knew he wasn’t human. She backed away a little still in fear and in shock.

“Are you ok baby?” Mikey asked her as he parked his van took her out of it and carried her bridal style as he brought her down into the sewers and he took her to the lair.

"I won't hurt you." He holds her hand and looked at her.

"I'm okay, Mikey.." She rubs her head and held onto him.

Clara blushed a light shade of pink and nodded and thanked him for saving her life.  
“Wh-What are you?”

Mikey nuzzled her and was so damn worried about his girl he kissed her all over her face.

"I am the Nightwatcher." 

She giggles at him and kisses his cheek.

Clara sighed.  
“I know that. I didn’t ask who are you I asked WHAT are you?”

Mikey smirked and took her to his room where he sat her down gently on his bed.

"If I show you, don't freak out, okay?"

She held onto him and kisses him deeply.

Clara shook her head no and smiled up at his helmeted face.  
“You don’t have to show me anything. Keep your identity a secret ok sexy?”

Mikey churred into the kiss as he pulled her into his lap as he got on his bed and kissed her roughly back.

He smiles at her and nods. "Okay."

She kisses back deeply and pulls him close in the kiss.

Clara just looked at him up and down and eye candied him. God was he sexy in all that tight black leather.

Mikey chirped and he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her wet cavern as he rubbed her hips.

"Like what you see beautiful?"

Roxy refused to give him entrance just to tease him.

“B-beautiful?! M-me?!” Clara said stuttering as she looked away from him embarrassed and getting shy as she nodded.

Mikey growled and bit onto her bottom lip drawing a little bit of blood as he lapped it up with his tongue.

"Yes you are beautiful.." He smiles and touches her cheek.

She squeaked a bit and pulls him closer in the kiss. "No need to be so rough, Mikey." She smiles at him.

Clara was turning into jello or jelly as she felt his leather gloved hand on her face. Her knees were giving out and she whimpered.

Mikey nodded and apologized as he pushed his tongue past her lips and he french kissed her entwining his tongue around hers.

He catches her before she fell. "I got ya, gorgeous."

Roxy continues her epic make out with Mikey.

Clara’s face now burned with pink as did her cheeks as she squeaked.

Mikey groaned into the kiss as he wrestled and tongue battled her tongue for dominance.

"How about I take you home?" He smiles at her.

Roxy ed him closer in the kiss while pulling off his armor and mask.

Clara could only nod as she gave him a small little smile of her own.  
“Ar-are you flirting with me Nightwatcher?”

Mikey felt completely naked and bare without his armor especially his mask. He let her though and he kissed her still.

"Is it working?" He smiles at her while carrying her to his motorcycle.

She noticed the look in his eyes and pulls away. "Mikey?"

Clara squeaked and whimpered again as she nodded.

“Yeah babe what is it?” Mikey asked her giving her a smile.

"Good." He puts her on his motorcycle and sits behind her.

"Do you feel naked without your mask?"

Clara never rode on a motorcycle before especially not the Nightwatchers.

Mikey could only nod as he looked away from her but still stroked her cheek.

He makes sure she is secured in her seat before riding off.

"You can wear your items if they make you feel comfortable."

Clara held on tightly to the motorcycle as she shouted in excitement and having fun.

Mikey thanked her and put his orange mask back on around his eyes as he started nibbling her neck.

He chuckles at her as they both ride the motorcycle.

She moans softly and held onto him.

Clara told him where her apartment was as she looked up at his helmeted face.

Mikey now finally marked her as his mate and made hickeys all over her neck and collarbone.

He nodded and heads to her apartment super fast.

Roxy kisses him deeply again and starts leaving bite marks all over him.

Clara held on tightly still as her hair blew in the wind.

Mikey growled and churred in deep pleasure and in bliss as he took her clothes off.

He stopped when they arrived at her home. 

She was completely naked while he was ontop of her.

Clara got off his motorcycle and she was walking up the steps to go inside. She thanked him again.

Mikey took a nipple ingo his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola as he pinched the other one.

"No problem, beautiful."

Roxy moans our in pleasure and pulls him closer as he kisses her and plays with her breasts.

Clara walked in and was gonna tease him a little bit. She swayed her hips as she walked inside.

Mikey sucked on the rosebud making it harden underneath his touch and then switched nipples.

He watched her hips sway and walks inside with her.

"M-Mikey.. A-Ah!"

Clara teased him even more and hid in her apartment.

Mikey then sucked on that pert rosy bud as well grunting.

He walked over to where she was and kisses her deeply after removing his helmet.

She grips hos shoulders and moans put in pleasure.

Clara pulled away from his lips and gasped. Staring at her was a masked turtle. She kissed him back wanting his gloved hands on her body.

Mikey trailed hickeys and love bites down her stomach and abdomen as he reached her inner thighs and made even more hickeys.

He kisses her deeply as he hands go under her shirt and trace over her delicious body.

She leans back to moan out in pleasure while pulling him closer.

Clara started to moan into the kiss.  
"Ahh Nightwatcher yes! I love feeling your gloved hands on me!"

Mikey took her pussy lips into his mouth and he suckled on it and he swirled his tongue around the labia and folds.

He pulls off her clothes and licks her neck while biting more.

Roxy moans and screams out in pleasure.

Clara let him undress her as she arched her back and she mewled softly.

Mikey lathered her vagina opening with sucks licks bites and kisses.

"You are so beautiful... Will you be mine?"

Roxy was panting softly as he did everything to her vagina. She was on cloud nine.

"I owe you my life nightwatcher. I'm yours!"

Mikey rubbed her labia now with his fingers and easily slid them inside her stroking inside her.

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Please call me Raph, doll." He starts kissing and licking her nipples.

Roxy screams out and moans. "I love you so much Mikey!!"

Clara nodded whimpering sexually as she arched her back.

"I love you more baby cakes!" Mikey growled huskily and while he finger fucked her he bit her ear.

He sucks and pulls on her right bud while teasing the other.

Roxy moans out in pleasure.

Clara now moaned and screamed out his name as she held onto his head.

Mikey took everything out of her and his little Mikey popped out and he entered her swiftly.

He kisses down her stomach and leaves love bites everywhere.

Roxy moans and wraps her arms around his neck as he fucked her hard.

Clara arched her back and she rubbed his leather clad chest. He was so sexy! She moaned softly.

Mikey thrusted and slammed into her hard and rough as he went deeper inside her grunting.

He licks her stomach until he reaches her vagina. He spreads her legs to give the biggest and deepest French kiss she's ever given to her.

Roxy kisses hin deeply and moaned his name. "Ah! Mikey!"

Clara screamed out his name wantonly and sexually as she gripped his shoulders.

Mikey grinded against her hips and growled kissing her deeper as he thrusted faster into her.

He licks and nibbles on her labia. "You love this don't you?"

"Mikey harder please! I only want you to make me feel like this!!"

“Ahh yes Raph! Please ahh god!” Clara shouted and exclaimed.

Mikey growled again at that and rammed harder way harder into her fucking her g spot.

Raph pulls away before she climaxes and smirks at her. He starts to unbuckle his pants as he kisses her deeply. 

Roxy screams out and kisses him deeply as he fucks harder.

“Raph please ahh not yet! Stick a gloved finger into my pussy!” Clara shouted.

Mikey wrestled with her tongue french kissing her as he thrusted into her one last time before he climaxed.

Raph smirks as he pushes in a gloved finger while thrusting it in and out.

Roxy moans out and pulls him closer as she climaxes.

Clara arched her back shuddered in bliss and whimpered gripping onto her sheets.

Mikey kissed her face and her lips one last time before pulling out of her and laid there with her in his arms as he put the covers over them.

He continues to thrusts his finger deeper as he licks her clit.

Roxy nuzzles his neck and kisses his cheek. "Mikey.."

Clara opened her legs even further and gripped onto his head as she was about to climax.

Mikey marked her neck with his bites and his marks. He rubbed her hips.

He pulls his tongue and fingers away. "Nice and wet for me."

Roxy sits up and kisses him deeply. "I love you so much..."

Clara wanted him to now thrust his dick so hard and fast into her.

“I love you too babe!” Mikey said and chirped and kissed her roughly.

Once his pants were gone, he thrusted into her hard and deep.

She pulls away from the kiss and smiles at him. 

Clara moaned and squeaked in pleasure and in lust gripping onto his leather clad shoulders.

Mikey then began to tickle her and he blew raspberries on her stomach.

He holds her hips as he pulls her onto his lap and thrusts faster.

She giggles and squeaks as he tickles her.

Clara clung onto his leather clad plastron and moaned out.  
“God Raph! You’re so sexy! Fuck!”

Mikey then smirked darkly and ulterior motives. He flipped her onto her stomach and slapped her butt cheeks.

Raph fucks her harder and deeper while holding her hips harder.

Roxy squeaks in pleasure. "Ah! Daddy please again!"

Clara scratched his shoulders and screamed out his name shivering.

Mikey put his mouth on her butt cheeks and began to suckle them.

He thrusts harder and deeper while kissing her more. 

She moans out and begs for more.

Clara kissed him passionately back orgasming and she mewled again.

Mikey made hickeys all over up and down her back and butt cheeks.

Raph thrusts harder until his climaxes into him.

"M-Mikey!!" Roxy moans out in pleasure

Clara elicited a whimper and she panted.

Mikey then stopped and put them back under the covers and caressed her cheek.

Raph panted softly and kisses her deeply.

Roxy kisses his cheek and hugs him.

Clara kissed him back and told him to pull out of her.

Mikey closed his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He pulled out and kisses her forehead. 

She drifted off into sleep also.

Clara closed her eyes snuggled against him and fell asleep.

He holds her close to him and soon fall asleep.

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Mikey was up training with Leo in the dojo with splinter.

Raph was cuddling her in his sleep.

Roxy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Clara sighed and snuggled against him.

Mikey then finished his training for right now and walked into their kitchen.

Raph kisses her forehead and nuzzles her neck.

Roxy was making pancakes and eggs for everyone.

“Ahh Raph please! I love you!” Clara finally confessed to him.

Mikey smirked sneaking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and blew into her ear.

"I love you too Clara.." He holds her close to him.

She squeaked softly and looks at him. "Hi handsome.."

Clara clung and cuddled onto him and asked him if he wanted breakfast.

Mikey smiled and grinned softly nipping her ear then neck and asked what was she making.

"That would be great, but I don't mind having you for breakfast." He smirked and kisses her ear.

"I'm making my famous blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberry syrup and scrambled eggs."

Clara squeaked and whimpered cutely telling him to behave as she got up.

Mikey nodded and said he couldn’t wait to eat her out for dessert later.

He gets up and follows her to the kitchen. "All I need is the syrup to cover you in and I'll have a perfect breakfast."

She blushed deeply and places the stack of pancakes onto the table.

Clara didn’t get dressed at all. All she wore was an apron and her birthday suit. She blushed but pouted her cheeks puffed up.  
“B-But I don’t wanna be all sticky!” She protested.

Mikey licked his lips and started to dig into the huge stack of pancakes and he finished it in one minute flat not forgetting to drink down his food as well.

"We can shower after breakfast." He smirks at her while walking over to the table to pick up the bottle of syrup. 

She gives him glass of juice to wash it down. She had never seen him eat pancakes that fast.

Clara started to back away from him until she was trapped between his arms.  
“Raph please no!”

Mikey burped afterwards and he looked up at her and said they were the best delicious pancakes he ever had.

He ripped off her apron and poured the sweet, sticky liquid all over her body. "Delicious.."

Roxy thanked him and went to wash the dishes she used while the others came in to eat breakfast.

Clara gasped and she sighed heavily. She laid down on the table hesitantly and blushed looking up at him.

Mikey patted and smacked her butt cheeks cheekily before going to see what Donnie was doing.

Raph licks all over her breasts and neck. He enjoyed the sweet taste.

Roxy watched him leave the kitchen.

Clara squeaked and elicited a mewl for him.  
“B-But what about real food Raph?!”

Mikey snuck up on Donnie which surprised him so badly he knocked over his invention.

"I'll make us breakfast after our shower." He licks more.

Donnie growls at Mikey and looks at the invention. "Mikey!"

Clara sighed and nodded and let him continue.

Mikey giggled and ran out of there and walked back over to his mate.

Raph kisses her deeply and holds her close to him. 

Roxy was in Mikey's room getting ready for a shower.

Clara pulled her lips away from his saying for him to lick her stomach and legs next.

Mikey wondered where she was then he smirked hearing his shower running he went in his shower and surprised her.

Raph licks down her stomach. He lapped up the sweet syrup while moving onto her luscious legs.

Roxy enjoys feeling the hot water hit her skin as she lathers herself with the body wash Mikey loved so much.

“Raph! RAPH!” Clara screamed out in pure agony and delight.

Mikey stood behind her and said boo as he started to wash his body with soap instead.

He continues to lick up the sweet syrup.

Roxy smiles at him and kisses him deeply.

Clara told him to now suck on and eat her vagina out.

Mikey pulled away from her lips and finished washing the rest of her body before rinsing off his.

He was already eating her out before she even told him to.

Roxy helps wash him off while kissing him deeply.

“Raph please get in there good! I think some got in there!” Clara whimpered.

Mikey smashed his lips to hers and molded them to hers and they fit perfectly despite being entirely two different species.

He pulls her closer as he pushes his tongue deeper into her to eat more.

Roxy moans in the kiss and pulls him closer.

Clara’s back arched with pleasure as she gripped onto her metal table.

Mikey chirped affectionately and lovingly as he was getting horny.

He licks and sucks on her clit.

Roxy pulls away and was panting softly

Clara couldn’t take it anymore so she released into his mouth as she moaned.

Mikey panted too after their long hot make out session. He began washing her hair.

Raph pulls away and licks his lips.

She moaned in pure pleasure as he washed her hair.

“R-Raph! Please enter me please! I need you!” Clara begged him.

Mikey then rinsed her hair off once he was done under the spout.

Raph thrusts into her harder and deeper. 

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek

Clara squeaked and mewled in lust and in ecstasy.

Mikey smiled back wrapping her legs around him and slipped inside her.

Raph thrusts harder and deeper into her while moaning.

She moans out and pulls him closer.

Clara raked her nails down his shell along the grooves of his carapace as she whimpered.

Mikey rubbed and gripped onto her hips as he pounded into her vigorously and deeper.

He thrusts deeper and harder while moaning out her name.

She moans out in pleasure and pulls him closer.

Clara arched her back again wrapping her legs around his waist and gasped.

Mikey bit onto the back of her neck then worked his way to her shoulders as he thrusted into her more.

He pulls her onto the floor and lays ontop as he thrusts.

Roxy screams out and begs for more. "Mikey! Ah!"

Clara shouted his name to the ceiling her body shuddering. She orgasmed.

Mikey grinded And humped her harder and faster as he growled in lust.

He moans out as he thrusts harder. He finally climaxed inside her.

"Mikey i love you so much!!!" She screams out as she climaxes.


End file.
